


the most magical place on earth

by bringmoreknivez



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter Pan References, Porn With Plot, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmoreknivez/pseuds/bringmoreknivez
Summary: The gang all work as cast members at Disney World, and Newt plays Peter Pan. Shenanigans ensue, and Thomas becomes convinced that he really is at the most magical place on Earth.Or, for short, smut at Disney World.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	the most magical place on earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of a fic I wrote in 2016, when I was still a huge Maze Runner fan (I still have a soft spot in my heart for Newt and Thomas, though). Anyhow, this is silly as fuck, but enjoy!

_**Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida. Alongside the Peter Pan's Flight ride; Fantasyland.** _

"Peter Pan stationed right by his own ride. How fitting."

"Shut up."

"Hey, I don't think the kids would like to hear such a beloved Disney character say such a thing to one of Disney's humble employees."

"Employee? You're just here because Teresa actually managed to wiggle you in a slot for the summer. You're lucky she's so damn persuasive."

Thomas took in a sharp intake of breath. Newt had a point - though, it was growing increasingly difficult to take him seriously by any measure, what with the outlandish outfit he was donning. Thomas almost felt sharp jabs of embarrassment upon introducing him to others as his boyfriend.

But this was Disney - nothing was considered outlandish. Especially when you were one of the costumed representatives of the characters roaming all over the wide expanse of the park and seemingly crawling out of every dark crevice.

"True," Thomas stated, scratching behind his ear briefly. "Anyways, where the hell is she? She should be here."

Just as Newt was Peter Pan's practical real-life counterpart, Teresa was his Wendy - although she did have a knack for _never_ showing up on time. Newt had initially sworn he'd go out of his way to buy her a wristwatch for her birthday or something.

"Stop scratching yourself. People'll think you have bugs. And we can't have the park attendees thinking that," Newt replied with contempt, knitting his eyebrows together. "And dunno. This is _nothing_ new."

Thomas formed his chapped lips into a firm scowl that was no sooner washed away completely upon Teresa's untimely arrival. She bounded over towards the pair, her chiffon baby-blue skirt swinging behind her stride with every step she took.

Newt wrinkled his nose in sheer disgust as she propped her elbow up on his shoulder. "You smell like a week-old ashtray."

Thomas took a whiff himself - she _did_ smell like week-old ashtray. Or a fifty year-old chain smoker, which was inevitably part of her foreseeable future.

"Smoke break," she grinned.

Thomas arched an inquisitive brow at that. "Smoke breaks?"

At that point, Newt's chuckling lightly, and Teresa's joining in too. "We all do it," Newt admitted in between giggles. "Haven't you taken note of our absences before? Or are you just that oblivious?"

Thomas just shook his head. "Have you forgotten? I just work in a gift shop here."

And it was because of that Thomas hardly ever saw the other two - the only people he necessarily spent time with were Gally and Minho. Gally was his co-worker in the gift shop on Main Street USA, and maybe if the guy weren't purgatory personified, he may as well be pleasurable to hang around with. And Minho - well, he was a whole other story. He was one of Splash Mountain's ride attendants and annoyingly enough thought it convenient enough to drop in for a visit during his break whenever he was completely sopping wet.

And while Thomas endured getting his ear ran off by Gally and mopping up Minho's trail of water droplets, the other two were making themselves busy gallavanting around the whole park and stopping for cigarettes along the way. _Fantastic_.

"Don't whine because you didn't get cast as a character," Teresa interjected. "We can't all do it."

"I'm not whining." Thomas practically was. He'd initially been shooting for basically any character that didn't have to walk around in the insane Florida climate all damn day in one of those creepy suits that probably smelled like wadded-up gym socks.

Again, though, all aspirations of that had vanished when he was finally assigned to his post. _Thomas, gift shop employee and bitch-face extraordinaire_.

"Besides, you can still take smoke breaks if you wanted to," Newt offered, his expression lightening and downturning again. "If you did smoke, actually."

"I could stop for other things," Thomas mumbled defensively, instinctively fiddling with his shiny, plastic nametag.

"For what? A bag of Skittles, maybe, a quick fuck? Quite the badass you are, Tom," Teresa joked, her glossed-up lips formed into a wild, lopsided grin.

Thomas promptly held two slender fingers up to his lips. "Shh," he whispered. "We wouldn't want the kids hearing their dear Wendy curse like a sailor, would we?"

Teresa lightly jabbed at his shoulder with a balled-up fist; the trio all laughing amongst themselves.

"Shut up," she grumbled, although they could all tell her tone was far from malicious. "Besides, you need to make your way back to the shop, mister."

Thomas rolled his eyes sarcastically, but by any notion, Teresa wasn't lying. Although Gally'd probably have his neck by the time he finally came meandering in, he wasn't regretting his visit. And besides, he frankly didn't care by this point.

"Says the girl with no valid concept of time," Thomas laughed, smirking.

Earning another eye roll from Teresa's direction, he waved at both of his friends before strolling off.

"Hey, where's my goodbye kiss?" Newt hollered after his retreating boyfriend while he was still within earshot of him. Cheesy, yes - but Newt grudgingly almost _always_ insisted on it.

"You'll get your goodbye kiss later!" Thomas shouted bravely, not daring to shoot a glance back at them. "Besides, I don't think Walt Disney would have ever remembered Peter Pan being gay."

☆

Thomas would have never imagined Teresa's previous statements from that morning would ever have any validity to them. But, here he was.

And by _here_ , all that necessarily consisted of was tailing shortly behind Newt, still in full costume, all the way to the back areas of the park during their long awaited-for lunch break.

Gally had basically eyeballed Thomas his entire way out, calling after him to grab him a smoothie or something if he was off to grab a bite to eat - which most certainly wasn't the case. Minho didn't even show, and Thomas thanked his lucky stars for that.

If Thomas had to actutely summarize what Newt's suggested mission was for the pair, all he could simply admit was that it in no way involved calorie-loaded hamburgers from the fast food joint just down the road.

Newt wanted a smoke: _again_. That, and just as Teresa had said herself, a 'quick fuck.' He couldn't have been more right about Teresa's persuasiveness, that was for sure.

She needed to watch what she said.

"Hurry up," Newt chided him. "You're so slow."

They were just about passing by Splash Mountain - where, if his instincts didn't fail him, Minho was just about now. But judging by the rushed tone in Newt's voice and the slightly-pained expression washed over his features, Thomas simply didn't have the time of day to stop and chat.

Thomas could only imagine the utter spectacle the pair of them were displaying at the moment: the dimple-faced Peter Pan angrily dragging a Disney cast member halfway across the park and between swaths of parents wrangling squirmy little ones.

It was obvious Newt knew his way around the park to an extent - and it probably helped that he had a clear motive in mind, as well.

So, it's not long before the pair are making their arrival at one of the employee-designated restrooms - which are most times deserted, most workers just utilize the normal public toilets because they're more convenient and nobody wants to make the trek - and the lock's clicking audibly following the sharp slam of the heavyset door behind them.

"Didn't you want to smoke first?" Thomas piped up, recalling upon their brief discussion earlier.

"Cigarettes can wait," Newt argued, dropping his torn-open pack of Marlboro Reds onto one of the immaculately-clean sinks. "I want you first."

If Thomas could tell you what a normal day at work routinely consisted of, it probably wouldn't include his boyfriend - still in costume, mind that - inching him slowly up against the hideously cream-colored tile walls in a secluded bathroom in the back areas of Disney World.

Life was strange like that.

That didn't mean that Thomas didn't intend to relish in this one moment, though.

Newt's mouth was resting dangerously close to Thomas': he could feel every sharp intake of the other boy's breath graze over his skin.

"Fucking in Disney World," Thomas marveled, his tone breathy. " _Unbelievable_. I bet Walt Disney's rolling in his damn grave now."

"Don't ruin the moment," Newt responded in a hushed tone, silencing his boyfriend once and for all by moving to connect their lips in a clash of teeth and tongues.

It's messy and not at all graceful, but it's just what the both of them need and crave.

Newt's dropping little kisses and flicking his tongue over Thomas' defined jawline and the tanned skin stretched over his neck, completely taking in all the delicious noises and groans erupting from Thomas' mouth. He knows for sure he's got Thomas entirely wrapped around his delicate little finger.

"You're so beautiful like this, Tommy," Newt couldn't help but praise the other, not giving a care as to who or what could potentially eavesdrop on their escapade. "So beautiful."

Thomas was seeing stars, his eyesight foggy and mind dizzy. Newt drove him fucking mad. He was growing harder and harder by each tick of the clock hung in solitude upon the bland wall - it almost hurt.

Uttering several incoherent curses under his heavy breath, Thomas nearly winced as Newt slowly began to gyrate his hips against the other's, as if testing the waters at first.

"You're such a fucking tease, you know that?" Thomas groaned, allowing his eyelids to flutter shut.

If Newt can pull off something like this while squeezed into a Peter Pan costume, then Thomas is entirely sure he can do anything.

"Well then," Newt continued, snaking his free hand down towards the hardening bulge forming in Thomas' khaki pants, cupping it and giving it one good squeeze. "What are we going to do about this?"

Thomas feels like his eyes are going to roll all the way back into his head any moment now - he feels utterly surprised at the fact that his tongue isn't lolling out of his mouth like a dog's at the sensation he's feeling. Newt _certainly_ knows how to get Thomas going, that's for sure.

Thomas manages to salvage enough confidence in the heat of the moment to utter a somewhat affirmative "You need to stop, really." Although, it's worth questioning whether Thomas wants to be taken seriously or not.

Newt easily arches an eyebrow at his boyfriend's statement, clucking his tongue audibly. "You're not getting off that easy," Newt says in a semi-hushed tone, one just seductive-sounding enough to get a huge knot forming in the pit of Thomas' stomach.

So, Newt snakes his hand slightly further down as to give him access to the zipper of Thomas' pants, making work of it and the button with one clean sweep.

Neither of them are saying anything as Newt's slowly inching Thomas' trousers and boxers lower and lower down his thighs, his cheeks having warmed up considerably - _where's his confidence now?_ , Thomas is thinking.

By the time Newt has Thomas' pants and boxers pooling around his ankles, he's giving the tip a few experimental licks, eliciting a few quiet moans from Thomas' end to break their several minute long silence.

"Whoops," Newt chuckles, pulling off for a moment before proceeding, slipping his green pointed hat off his head. "Almost forgot this."

Thomas can't help but giggle either, raising his right hand over his eyes. "Stop ruining the moment."

Newt only shakes his head before dropping his wild grin and continuing on. Before Thomas knows it, Newt has one hand on Thomas' thigh and another tightly gripping his erection as he's licking long stripes up and down his length rhythmically, his head bobbing with every move.

"Shit," is frequently the only word to pass Thomas' lips during this time, and he's still got his hand over his eyes (although, he will admit that he's peeking every now and then through the spaces in between his fingers).

Again, Newt is praising Thomas, repeating the phrases "You're so pretty, Tommy," and "You're being so good for me." And that, of course, only makes Thomas feel like he's going to topple over the edge even sooner.

Thomas is even about to start pulling his pants back up when he sees Newt pull off briefly, only to have Newt tighten his grip on his boyfriend's thigh even more so.

Newt doesn't even have to say anything to let Thomas know he's not done with him just yet.

Now, Thomas thinks his eyes really do go rolling back into his head this time. Because _fuck_ , he thinks, _my boyfriend is deep-throating me at Disney World_.

Because, honestly, that's what Newt's doing. He's almost using the hand he still has clenched onto Thomas' leg to balance himself as he's taking all of Thomas into his mouth and back out again.

Not surprisingly, Thomas can't help but release all over Newt's face practically within a minute or two.

And Newt's just taking it all, his face practically aglow, wiping his hands over his face afterwards, licking them gently to cleanse himself.

"See, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Now I know _for sure_ Walt Disney is rolling in his grave."


End file.
